Fears and A Savior
by FangirlAllTheWay
Summary: Jelsa Fanfic. Elsa has been told by the trolls something about a Jack Frost. She meets Jack Frost, runs away,and gets captured by Pitch. Torture comes, Jack comes, and a death that will change the lives of all comes as well. Lots of Cliffhangers and I just love death but there not too much. :)
1. Someone Else?

Chapter One: Someone Else?

Jack Frost had been alone all of his life without anyone to see him for who he really was. He thought of himself as a fun, sarcastic person who loved to make kids happy. On the other hand, people thought of him as just an expression, or a bad person who just wanted to make everything miserable.

When Jack was having a bad day, he would try and find something to cheer him up. That's how he stumbled upon Elsa. He happened to be passing by Arendelle when he saw that the land was covered with snow.

"I didn't do that," he thought, so he went to explore.

He found two girls playing together and singing about a snowman. Then what Jack saw was incredible: he saw one of the girls twirling her fingers and actually building a snowman with magic. He wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on them or if it was actually happening.

He was also curious to see if the girl could see him because she could also make snow. He quickly build his own snowman behind the girls and tapped them on the shoulders.

"Did you build that, Elsa?" The girl with the Orange hair asked, astonished.

"No, I didn't! Did you, Anna?" The girl named Elsa said.

"No!" Anna exclaimed.

Then Jack came out behind his snowman and said "Peeka-Boo!"

When Elsa's eye widened in surprise he put a finger to his lips to ask her not to tell Anna. "Meet me back here at 10:00 tonight," Jack said.


	2. Proper Meetings

Chapter 2: Proper Meetings

After the strange boy with the blue hoodie and the frozen staff went away, Elsa was disturbed. She didn't know how he built the snowman without her knowing, or why Anna didn't see him. She wondered if she should go and see him tonight, or just watch to see if he shows up at her bedroom window. Elsa didn't know what to do.

After a while Anna came into Elsa's room and asked, "where did the snowman come from?"

Elsa remembered how the boy had motioned her to be quiet when she first saw him.

"I don't know," Elsa lied.

"Ok then" and Anna left.

Later Elsa just decided to go and meet this strange boy. So when the time came, Elsa went out to meet the stranger.

She was walking under a tree when suddenly the boy popped out hanging upside down from the tree and said "Boo!"

Elsa covered her mouth to keep her from screaming from surprise.

The boy got down from the tree and said, "you're like me, aren't you." "What do you mean?" Elsa asked, feeling nerves.

"You have the ability to control snow and ice, like me." The boy casually said.

"How do you know that?" Elsa demanded.

"I saw you make the snowman today," the boy stated plainly.

"I don't even your name!" Elsa exclaimed. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"My name is Jack Frost, and I am a Guardian. I'm surprised you can actually see me." Jack said.

Elsa slowly backed up and then she ran back to the castle, back to where it's safe, back to where her nightmares can't haunt her.

"Wait! What did I do?" Jack called after her.

Elsa turned around, but she was still running. Tears were streaming down her face. "I'm sorry," she called quietly to Jack.


	3. What Are These Feelings?

(Authors Note: sorry this is really short! I just was bored and lazy but I hope you like!)

Chapter 3: What are these feelings?

"Why?" Jack thought.

"Why would she run? Is she like all the rest? Does she think I am a bad person?" Jack couldn't help but argue with himself.

"But she SAW me. Is that because she knows me or is it because she's like me?" "It's because she is afraid of you," Jack's bitter side thought.

"No! I know that's not it!" "I'll try and win her trust later. See whats going on." Jack decided.

"What's the point though? She RAN! What's the point in going after her?"

But Jack was still at war with himself. "Because I LIKE her!"

Jack surprised himself.

"What am I thinking? What are theses things I am feeling? I've never felt this way before... What's happening to me?"


	4. Questions and Answers

Chapter 4: Questions and Answers

Elsa felt bad for running away from Jack, but what she'd heard... The trolls... Snowstorms... Was it all true? She needed answers, but she didn't know how to without going back too him.. Suddenly a blast of cold air burst through Elsa's window, although the cold never actually felt cold. Elsa raised her hands, ready to attack at any moment, but all it was was Jack.

"St.. Stay aw..away!" Elsa stammered.

"What ever you think I did, I didn't do it." Jack plainly said.

"But what about what you will do?" Elsa thought, thinking of what the trolls said.

"I want some answers," Elsa finally said.

"Who are you? Why couldn't Anna see you? How did you build that snowman so fast? And finally, what do you want with me?"

"Woah, slow down. First I am Jack Frost, like I said. I am a Guardian. I am the spirit of Winter, so people can't see me. I don't know why you could see me though. Well, as for the snowman, well, I'm like you. I can control ice and snow."

Jack quickly demonstrated. He watched as Elsa's eyes grew wide.

He continued. "What do I want with you? Well, I don't know. I was just passing by when I saw you make your snowman. With magic."

Elsa drew a sharp breath.

"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel,"

Jack heard her say. "Why? Why do you hide your powers?"

"Because. I can't control them. They get overwhelming. Haven't you even looked at my room?"

And then Elsa started sobbing.

"Hey, it's ok." Jack felt awkward, but he went over to her and put his arms around her. Suddenly, Jack felt those feeling again. "Stop it. She needs help," he scolded himself.


	5. New Feelings

Chapter 5: New Feelings

When Jack hugged her, Elsa felt something stir inside of her. He was also deadly cold. Or warm. To Elsa, cold felt warm.

Elsa thought to herself, "Stop! Your supposed to be afraid of him!"

But she couldn't help it. She laid her head on Jack's shoulder and wept. Elsa wished she could stay like this forever. But finically she said

"I'm sorry about what I did. I heard things, and, I just..."

"Shhh" Jack soothed her. "It's alright."

Elsa wished she could do something, so she kissed Jack on the cheek and she ran out the door. She ran outside, and although it was dark, she could see. She needed to get away. She ran through the snow, never getting tired because the show always replenished her strength.

She needed to escape. Elsa decided to try her powers. She wanted to make her own place where she could relax and not think. She surprised herself and made a giant ice castle. When she went inside of it, she made herself a new dress, a baby blue one with ice crystals all over it.

But she felt lonely. Suddenly she longed for Jack's company. Elsa knew that that could never happen, and she doubted that he would visit her again.


	6. Elsa's Fear

(Authors Note: hey guys! sorry for taking so long to update. This week has been really busy. Yay 4 followers and 3 favs already! Thank you all so much!)

* * *

Chapter 6: Elsa's Fear

Jack was stunned. Elsa had just kissed him and he didn't know how to react. Inside he was bursting with happiness and he couldn't help but think

"Could she have feeling for me?" But on the outside he was worried. "Where did she go? Why would she do that? What if she hurts herself? What if she.."

Jack shook his head. There was no use in thinking those things. "She's 21. She can take care of herself," Jack thought.

But Jack still wanted to make sure that she was ok. So he went outside and searched around and found a huge ice castle.

He found Elsa on the top floor, but he didn't make himself known. And then she started to sing.

He stared at her, dumbfounded. He had never heard such a beautiful voice. He decided to go down once she stopped.

So when she stopped, he floated down to her.

He saw that she had been crying, and that she looked relived that he was there, but she said "please Jack, help me. I can't control myself."

"What are you talking about? This place looks amazing!" Jack replied, confused.

"Look more closely." Was all Elsa said.

Slowly Jack examined the place. Then he saw it.

Cracks and daggers were in the walls. And the ice was yellow.

"Why? What's happening? Why is it yellow?" "Fear. Fear makes it yellow', Elsa said sadly.

She looked down Jack thought of Pitch. He said sternly,

"Elsa, tell me. Please. It's important." Elsa looked up, with tears in her eyes, and said,

"You."


	7. Running Away

**(A/N: Sorry for all of these chapters for being so small! They get better, sort of. I'm not very good at writing really lang Chapters, so please hear with me :) )**

* * *

Chapter 7: Running Away

"Me?" Jack looked stunned.

Elsa started to walk away, then she broke into a run. She was crying, and the ground underneath her froze with every step.

"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel," Elsa whispered to herself.

But that didn't help at all. When Elsa saw Jack following her, she made ice skates, froze the ground in front of her, and made a frozen bridge from the ground to her balcony.

She shot icicles at him and said, her voice quivering.

"Please. Go away! I can't.."

Elsa summoned a giant snow hill where Jack was flying and she hit him square in the chest. He coughed and flew backwards, stumbling.

She regretted every moment that she hurt him, but she knew that she couldn't let him be near her, or IT would happen.

"No," Elsa thought."That can never happen."

Elsa climbed up the stairs quickly into her room. When she got inside her room, Elsa turned around and shut the window and shut the curtains.

She heard banging on the window.

"Elsa! Elsa! Please let me in!"

Elsa knew in her heart that she wanted to open it. But her fear was stronger then her heart. Then she heard a voice behind her.

"Your fear tastes delicious."


	8. An (un)Friendly Note

**yay! I've gotten reviews! Thank you so much, I'm so happy! Yes, the ending to the last chapter was A little creepy, but it's a nice cliffhanger! I love making cliffhangers. So of you reviewed that's so much! And if you didn't, please please please do so! It would mean a lot to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: An (un)friendly note

*this goes back to when Elsa said she was afraid of Jack and then it goes beyond that*

"You."

"Me?" Jack was confused.

"why me?" He thought.

Then we saw Elsa starting to go away. Jack started to chase her, but he had questions in his mind.

"Why me? What Did I do? How long has she been like this? How strong is it?" Jack was worried.

But the question that worried him the most was, "What if Pitch finds her?"

Jack wondered if he should go to the Guardians. He decided that he would figure out what was going in with Elsa and then go to them.

Suddenly a snow hill flew up from the ground and struck him in the chest. Jack tried to keep going but the impact was strong, and he stumbled and fell to the ground.

He quickly recovered but by that time Elsa was climbing the stairs to her room. Jack flew as fast as he could but she was already in her room when he reached the balcony.

"Elsa! Elsa! Please Let me in!"

Then he heard a voice, but it wasn't Elsa's.

"_Your fear tastes __**delicious**_."

"ELSA! Get out of there! It's PITCH!" Jack screamed.

"I can't!" Elsa exclaimed.

Jack tried to open the window but it was deadlocked.

"No, no no no no no no!"

Jack heard a whooshing noise and a scream.

"ELSA!" Jack pushed on the window with all his might and it broke. He rushed into the room, but all he saw was some black sand and a note.

Before he could pick up the note, a strawberry blond girl rushed into the room.

"Elsa!" She exclaimed.

Then she looked up towards Jack. Jack thought that she couldn't see him but she said in a dangerously low voice,

"who are you, and what have you done to Elsa."

Jack's first thought was "she can see me?" Jack looked behind him, but no one was there. But his mind soon snapped back into reality.

"My name is Jack Frost. I haven't done anything to Elsa, but I know she is in terrible danger. She has just been kidnapped by Pitch Black."

"How do I know I can trust you?" The ginger girl , Jack decided that it was more ginger than strawberry blond.

"You have my word as a Guardian," Jack swore.

"A... Guardian? Like, a guardian angel?"

"No, a Guardian is someone chosen by the Moon to protect the Children of the earth. There's more of us, there North, who is more popular by the title, 'Santa Clause' there's the Easter Bunny, there's the Tooth Fairy, and there's the Sand Man."

"Fine, I trust you."

Jack felt relived.

"So who are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm Anna, Elsa's sister. And what does the note say?" Said Anna.

"I'm not sure." Jack picked up the note and read it. "It says:

* * *

Why hello Jack, nice too talk to you again. Not. Well, I've been searching for you forever. I just I wanted a little revenge. But it looks like I am going to get it! I've seen your your fears. Well, fear. There only one, but it's soooo strong. Loosing that puny girl Elsa? Is that really it? Well, I guess you can get your little guardians and come and get me, but you won't find me. Oh, and by the way, I'll return Elsa to you, but I'll make sure that she breaks your heart and rejects you forever.

_Pitch_

* * *

Jack was furious. But he was scared.

"Elsa needs someone.. I need to find her!" That's what he kept thinking over and over.

"H- how long have you known Elsa?" Anna spoke.

"About a week," Jack replied.

"And, and you like her?" Anna sounded more nerves then scared.

"Yes, but there is something about her.. She's..." Jack choked. "She's like me."

* * *

**I hope you liked it, please review! Next chapter might be up later today or sometime tomorrow. :) **


	9. Revenge for Pitch

Hey there! Ok here's chapter 9! thanks to all of my lovely reviewers and followers! I don't think I've done this yet, so just to clear things up, Elsa is 21 and Anna is 19, until it says 'One Year Later' And then you know. So yeah! I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 9: Revenge for Pitch

*Back to When Elsa heard the voice to later*

Elsa turned around and flung ice at whoever was in her room. She saw a tall, pale man who was dressed in all black simply side step her icicle. Elsa heard Jack pounding on the window.

"ELSA! Get out of there! It's PITCH!"

Although Elsa didn't know who Pitch was, she knew that he was bad. She tried to run, but Pitch surrounded Elsa in black sand. She screamed, and then everything went black.

When Elsa woke up, she was in a cell and she was in chains. Elsa didn't know why, but she was calling out Jack's name.

"Where am I?" Elsa whispered out loud.

"Well, you're underground, and you're in my my lair," came a shady voice from the shadows.

A man stepped into the light. He was paler then Elsa, and that was saying something.

"Who are you?!" Elsa demanded, although as sokn as she said it she knew the answer.

"I am Pitch Black, your WORST nightmare."

Elsa recoiled. She had heard Jack talking about a Pitch, but she didn't really pay attention. She was to busy gazing into his eyes. How he ran his hands through his hair when he was nerves. How he always had his mischievous grin on around her.

Gosh, Elsa missed Jack. She wanted him to rescue her, she wanted to at least see him again.

"What do you want with me?" Elsa asked Pitch.

"Why, revenge, of course. Didn't your little boyfriend tell you about me?" Pitch harshly replied.

"What you you planning to do to me?" Elsa whimpered.

"So many questions!" Pitch exclaimed. "Jack cares about you so much, so you are the perfect tool to get my revenge."

"Don't be scared," Elsa thought. "That will only make it worse."

But Elsa couldn't help but be scared.

"There's sooo much fear coming from you," Pitch dragged out the 'o' in so. "There is also someone else who wants revenge from you. And I think you have met. Say hello to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, Elsa."

* * *

Ok, so there you are! Gosh I love making cliff hangers. XD don't kill me. So Yeah. Please review, and follow/favorite if you are really liking this story! :)


	10. Answers

Hello my awesome viewers! I'm sorry I've taken so long to post this. I was bush with school all seek and I had science fair today so yeah, you get the point. Also I've been writing more chapters, so I'll try and post as many as I can Today. This book/ story is going to be 23 Chapters long and there is going to be another book/ story after I'm done with this. So yeah! Enjoy!

(and please read my notes at the bottom :) thanks)

* * *

Chapter 10: Answers

"Hans," Elsa said coldly (pun intended) "it's so NOT nice to see you again."

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" Hans cooed. "I've been waiting FOREVER for this moment. Has Pitch told you what's going on?"

"No," Elsa said suddenly scared.

"Well, you know that old saying 'revenge is best served cold' well, in this case, revenge is best served warm. Do you 'catch my drift'?"

Elsa's eyes widened with fear and realization. "Your going to burn me aren't you."

"Not quite. But that's a good idea. We were thinking more along the line of 'heat and knives'."

Elsa knew it would only fuel their happiness, but she started to sob. Like cruel, heartbroken sobbing.

"Jack. Jack!" Elsa started whispering.

"Speaking of Jack, do you even think he's coming? He was heartbroken when you said that your fear was him. What is it about him that scares you SO much?" Pitch had stepped out of the shadows.

"Why should I tell yo-,"

Hans grabbed a knife and held it to Elsa's throat. "You tell him why, or I'll slit your throat nice and slow so people can hear your screams a mile away."

Elsa slowly and cautiously lifted her hand up and pushed the knife away.

"There's no need for that," Elsa said as gently as she could. "I will tell you. But you have to promise that you won't hurt me at ALL while you hold me captive."

Hans whispered something in Pitch's ear. Then he stepped away and smiled.

"We promise."

Elsa started her story.

"It started when I went to see some friends. Well, when I say friends, I mean wise people who can predict the future. Anyway, so I went with my parents to see them. I was 5. My parents and I had just discovered that I had ice powers. But the trolls saw conflict in my future. They said I would rage, and a terrible tragedy was in my future. But they saw hope. They said that Jack Frost would save me. They said that even though the snowstorms would rage, he would stay by my side and help me. But a terrible price would be payed. THAT is why I'm afraid of him. Well, I'm not afraid of him, but what will happen." Elsa finished.

Pitch and Hans smiled. Hans pulled out a knife.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T HURT ME!" Elsa screamed as Hans carved a Crescent shaped moon on her face.

"Well, I've never really been true too my word in the past, have I."

* * *

dun uh dun dun dun... I love making cliffhangers.

Wait,

don't kill me.

I don't own any of the characters in the story. if I did, there would be fluff and a Jelsa movie and more death ? ﾟﾘﾂ but sadly, I don't.

Remember to ReView. Oh, and by the way, the reviews don't exactly have to be reviews. They can be opinions, predictions, anything. I don't care. Unless it's bad. Then I do care. But feedback is nice to!

and also, after the next book is done, I might do a modern AU jelsa thingy. Or if you want I could write more fanfic, but like

1. Doctor Who

2. Sherlock

3. PJO/HOO

4. Divergent

OTPS and ships from those up there ^ so yeah! Please comment what you think I should do :) and also crossovers.


	11. Anna

Heyo peeps :) here's the next Chapter, I hope you like it :) I'm really sorry that all of my chapters are so short, I just can't really write long ones. :( o well. Enjoy!

(Note: this may seem like JackxAnna but it's not. Jack is flirtatious but it's not JackAnna. Jack's heart belongs to Elsa)

* * *

Chapter 11: Anna

"Like you?" Anna asked. "What does that mean? I mean, you have whiter hair then Elsa, and your eye color is practically the same. Is that it?"

"No," Jack said quietly. "It's because of this."

Jack showed Anna his power. Anna blinked. Jack loved showing off his powers, but now was not the time to be cocky.

"I need to get the other Guardians," Jack told Anna.

"I'm coming with you," Anna insisted sternly.

Jack protested. "Anna, no. It's too dangero-"

"Don't you tell me it's too dangerous." Anna was close to tears, but her voice was dangerously low. "I've seen my fair share of dangerous and suffering. I've had my head frozen. I've had my memories of Elsa's magic taken away. I've suffered isolation for my sister for 13 years. I've traveled up and back the north mountain, with a short sleeved dress on, and on the way down I had a frozen heart. JACKSON OVERLAND FROST DONT YOU DARE TELL ME ITS TOO DANGEROUS."

Jack flinched as he heard his full name. And then something dawned on him.

"Anna, how do you know my full name?"

"I.. I don't know!" Anna cried. "I.. I just think I heard it somewhere!"

Jack was still suspicious, but he took his chances. "Fine. You can come."

Jack saw some relief come into Anna's eyes.

"Ok, so how are we gonna get there?" Anna asked.

Jack held out his arms bridal style.

"There is no way your carrying me the whole way." Anna looked offended. "I can walk."

"Just trust me."

Jack couldn't wait to see the look on Anna's face when she discovered that he can fly.

"Fine." Anna gave in.

Jack picked up Anna bridal style and walked toward the window.

"Jack," Anna said nervously. "What are you doing?"

Jack smirked and climbed up on the raining of the balcony.

"Jack! That's enough! Put me down!" Anna screamed.

"Hey Wind! Take me to the North Pole!"

"The North Pole? WHAT?!" Anna yelled. "JACK! There better be a good explanation for thi-,"

and at that moment Jack and Anna were swept into the air.

"OH MY GOD JACK You can FLY?!"

"Yup"

Jack put on his famous grin.

"You should really see your face."

Anna blushed and said "Shut up and fly."

"Nah, I think I'll annoy you some more." Jack joked.

"When you set me down I'm gonna slap you."

"I'd better not set you down then," Jack remarked.

"Ugh. You're impossible." Anna huffed.

"Oh no! Your huffing! Are you gonna huff and puff and blow me down, princess?"

"Burrrr it's cold!" Anna suddenly exclaimed.

"Really? We must be close then."

"What do you mean 'really'? You don't feel it?" Anna asked.

"Well, I don't get cold. But when it's cold it feels warm. That's one if the perks of being the spirit of winter." Jack replied simply.

"Oh," Was all Anna said.

"Oh! We're here!" Jack said as he flew into North's workshop.

"Jack!" Said a heavily Russian accented voice. "It's good that you are here! And whose this?"

North came out and motioned to Anna. "Oh, that's Anna. NO, she's not my girlfriend, before you start. And I come with more serious matters. Pitch is back."

* * *

Ok so again, it may seem like I'm shipping Jack and Anna but Jack is just being flirtatious. He doesn't like Anna and Anna doesn't like him. End of story.

Please review and look at what I said at the bottom of the last chapter and PLEASE tell me what you want me to do! Thanks for reading, and please review, follow or favorite if you haven't already :)


	12. Location

Alright, heres chapter 12. Next chapter will be a bit bloody, just warning you. :) enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Location

Soon all 5 Guardians were in North's workshop sipping hot chocolate while Jack explained everything.

"So hang on there a second there, mate." Bunny spoke up in his Australian accent. "You're sayin that The Boogieman is back and he's got your girlfriend."

Jack flinched when bunny said 'girlfriend'. "Yes. Oh, and here's the note,"

Jack says as he hands the other guardians the note he received from Pitch. Suddenly there was an exited squeal from Tooth.

"My my Anna! Your TEETH! They're BEAUTIFUL! I'm guessing you brush and floss twice a day."

"Um.. Yes ma'am," is Anna's reply.

"Focus Tooth!" North says. "Ok, so we know that Pitch has Elsa hostage, and he's hiding. How can we pinpoint the location?"

The guardians and Anna ponder for awhile. Then Anna pops up with an idea.

"Sandy, you can send dreams to anyone in the world who is asleep, right?" A thumbs up appears over Sandy's head.

"When you send them dreams, do you know where they are?"

Sandy's eyes lit up. He nodded furiously. The other guardians started to get the idea.

"So what your sayin is that if Elsa is asleep, then we know where she is?" Bunny asked.

Anna nodded. Tooth gasped.

"Anna, your a genius!"

"I know," Anna said. "I- I mean, thanks."

Jack flew around the room, grabbed Anna, and hugged her tightly. Then he said, "Sandy, can you try now?"

Sandy nodded, and in a few seconds, gold sand gently floated around the room and went to find a Sleeping Elsa.

"Wait, if we follow the sand, we can find Elsa faster!" Tooth exclaimed.

'Brilliant!' Jack thought. 'Don't worry Elsa, I'm coming.'

* * *

Like always, please revidea, favorite or follow! I may or may not post tomorrow, it depends on my homework and if I remember. :)


	13. Torture

Ok, first off, I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I've had school, science fair, and I've actually been writing about 3 fanfics at once. I'm so so so sorry! Warning: this chapter is kinda gruesome, and you can tell by jut reading the first sentence. So yeah. I'm sorry again, but enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: Torture

Elsa screamed as Hans dug a hot knife down her left calf.

This had been going on for days. Every day Hans would torture her in some new way and every night he made her heal her wounds. He only let her sleep for 3 hours. It had became a daily routine. At 5 in the morning, Elsa would wake up and get breakfast, which was dry oats. Then Hans would take her to the torture chamber, which was a room just beside her cell.

There, Hans would get multiple fires going, heat up some blades, and cut them into her skin. This would go on until 12pm, or for 7 hours. Then at 12 Elsa would have lunch, which is cold meat and broccoli. During lunch, Hans would force Elsa to heal her wounds so that he could torture her later.

So then after lunch Elsa and Hans would go back to the torture chambers and torture her from 1pm to 7pm and then she would have supper, which is the same as lunch. She would heal her wounds again. Then at 8 Hans would torture her again until 2am. And then she would sleep.

And then the next day it would be the same. Elsa has been tortured for 8 days. She dreaded every moment. And the worst part about the torture is that Pitch turned the dreams into nightmares. Her nightmares involved Jack, and him dying or getting maimed or something horrible happening to him.

Pitch made sure that Sandy's sand didn't get to Elsa so that they couldn't track her. So back to the present, Hans basically made Elsa's life a living hell. He would stick the knives into the fires in the room while Elsa was in her breaks and when it was time to torture her, he would take the knives out of the fires and cut into Elsa's skin about an inch deep and about a foot long.

Elsa didn't know how far underground she was, but she knew that she was far enough that people couldn't hear her screams. Occasionally, there would be a white light in front of her, but Hans would slap her and bring her back to reality. Elsa didn't know how long she had been captured, either. She knew Jack would be looking for her, but she had lost hope that he would find her.

Elsa knew in her heart that she loved Jack, but she didn't want to think about how the troll said something would befall him. Although on the outside Elsa suffered, on the inside she wasn't very hurt. She knew she had to keep strong. To stay strong Elsa would think about the fun that she and Anna had, how she had seen Jack for the first time, and how he smelled when she was near him. Elsa loved the smell of Jack. He smelled like the morning after it had just snowed and he smelled like dark chocolate fudge, her favorite. (don't ask) After Hans was done with Elsa for the day, for the first time in forever (no pun intended), she had a good dream.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it was so disturbing, I guess I wanted a plot twist and a cliff hanger and so yeah.

But please.

Don't kill me.


	14. Finding

I'm so freaking sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Ugh. I'm also really sorry that all of my chapters are really short. And also in about 3 chapters I'm gonna make you cry. I made everyone who read it before at least get yearly eyed so yeah. And ALSO! I've made a Mericup position swap thingy so Merida is a Viking and Hiccup is the Scottish Prince. Tell me if you want me to upload it! Or at least, fi you want me to upload the summery. Please tell me what you think of this chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14: Finding

Every time Sandy's sand went out to find Elsa, Jack would follow it. But every time in this one spot, the sand would turn black and Jack couldn't follow the sand. Jack still had hope that he would find Elsa, but it was very slim. Jack didn't normally sleep, but North said that he needed to relax and Sandy could give him good dreams.

It had been 2 weeks since Elsa's kidnapping, and every day Jack would fly around the world, trying to find a trace of anything that would lead him to Pitch and potentially, Elsa. Anna was getting used to the Guardians and the yetis and the elves as well. She wanted to go out with Jack to look for Elsa, but the guardians warned her that it was to dangerous. Anna went on her little mini rant on dangerous, but Jack threw his little happy snowball at her and she would stop.

Jack would visit Arendale often, just too get away. They were in chaos because their Queen and Princess were both gone without a trace. But he loved going to Elsa's room and Elsa's ice castle, just to breath in her scent. She smelled of peppermint and snow. Jack had no doubt that he loved Elsa, but he was worried that she wouldn't love him back. After all, she had run away when she heard his name.

After a little while of hanging out in Elsa's castle, Jack went back to the North Pole. It was 2:30am. All of the guardians were smiling, and Anna looked as if she would pop because she was so happy. Jack was angry that they looked so happy.

"How can you be smiling when Elsa is out who-knows-where getting hurt by Pitch?!"

Jack had been searching for about a week. Ugh. His life is complicated. It wasn't even Winter, so he wasn't expected anywhere. Jack decided that he had it bad. He was in love with a mortal Queen who would die and he would be heartbroken. But he still loved her. Jack saw Sandy put a picture of Elsa above his head. Jack's eyes widened.

"Oh God. You found her didn't you."

Jack felt so stupid. All of the Guardians nodded. Jack suddenly felt light headed. He was about to fall when Anna ran over and caught him.

"I know, it's a big shock. I did that as well." Anna chuckled.

"Ok, so where is she?" Jack asked.

"Elsa is in Hawaii, Jack," Tooth replied.

Once again, I'm sorry that my chapters are so short! They should get a little better after a while, and there is 23 chapters in this book and then there's another book after this one so yeah. But please review, favorite, and/or follow if you liked it!

* * *

Also, please tell me if I should upload the summery to my Mericup FIC. once I do that, you guys can decide whether or not I should start uploading the actual story. :)


	15. Found (Elsa's POV)

HIII wait hey I actually updated in time! :) I got a few reviews so I'm gonna reply to them. I'd do this more often only if you guys review! Thank you for reviewing, it means the world to me!

**Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus**: Haha that would be funny :,D. But sadly, no.

**chinaluv**: Thank you!

**Guest**: Haha as much as I'd love to torture Elsa more, sadly, I've already gotten these prewritten. But there might be a part later in about 2 chapters that will satisfy your need for blood. and this one has a little bit of torture :) and here you are! I'll try and update daily.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: Found (Elsa's POV)

Elsa was scared. She had just went through another day of torture. And last night when she woke up Pitch was yelling.

"NO!" He had yelled. "We need to move! NOW!"

"Why?" Hans asked. "This is a brilliant place to stay and have fun."

Elsa had shivered because Hans's idea of 'fun' was torturing her.

Now Elsa didn't know what to expect. Today had gone on just like normal, as if Pitch had never even thought about relocating. Suddenly Elsa heard Pitch say, "HANS! Get the bags! We're going to move!"

"No, nonononono!" Elsa thought.

Elsa knew she had to do something. Elsa knew that coldness revived her strength, but she didn't have much strength so she got herself angry. She made it snow outside. Once Elsa's work was done, she calmed herself down with thoughts of Jack and Anna.

"Well, miss Queen, it looks like we're moving because of your boyfriends little guardian friends." Pitch had just arrived and announced this at Elsa's cell.

Inside Elsa was bursting with hope.

"They found me!" She thought.

But Elsa had learned to keep her thoughts on the inside. Elsa didn't do anything on the outside. Then Elsa whimpered because Pitch slapped her across the cheek.

"Show some emotion, girl!" He growled. Elsa cowered down and tears silently ran down her cheeks. She had tried to hide it before, but now there was no holding back.

"That's better." Pitch said darkly. "We're shadow traveling. Hans, come here with everything."

Then Hans came in with a suitcase and a bag of food. "That's everything, sir."

Hans had bags under his eyes since he slept only as much as Elsa, but hate for Elsa shown in his eyes. Suddenly Pitch grabbed both Elsa's and Hans's arms and attempted to turn.

"What the...?" Pitch sounded surprised.

Then he released Elsa's chains and replaced them with dark sand chains which he held onto.

"Let's go," he growled. They went outside and it was a blizzard.

"You did this, girl!" Pitch screamed. Elsa felt her strength returning, but not fast enough.

She said, "I swear it isn't me!" Pitch didn't believe her, took out a knife, and dug it into her left cheek, leaving a 'P' shape on it. Elsa gritted her teeth.

Then she let out a blood curdling scream.

The knife was different; it has sand on the blade, leaving worse marks. Then she screamed again because on her right cheek Pitch carved a 'B'. Both marks were at least 3 inches deep "Stop this now, or the next ones will be worse," Pitch warned in a deadly low a voice Elsa never thought she would hear again said:

"She can't. It's my snowstorm."

* * *

There you go! I hope you enjoyed it, and by the way, the P and B stands for Pitch Black, not peanut butter. There's a little bit of torture in this, and I'm sorry, but sometimes I have mood swings and when I do they are VERY violent. So yeah. Again, I wanna ask you if you want me to upload the summery of my new Mericup FanFic.

Your Partner in Crime,

Madelyn


	16. Found (Jack's POV)

Here is chapter 16! Yay, I got more reviews!

**Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus**: I guess so, but I just wanted to make a point that it was really deep. And that would be really cool, maybe I can make a oneshot like that! And MAYBE YOU CAN WRITE IT WITH ME that would so cool!

**Athene**: I already have this whole book finished, I just like to wait for suspense and stuff. And there is another book after this one that is a sequel to this one so you don't need to worry about me not writing! And I have my college fanfic and my new mericup fanfic as well so I'm writing 3 fanfics at once.. And I'm also thinking about writing a SuperWhoLock once as well... Sorry if you don't know what that is.

**chinaluv**: XD Even though it was obvious that it was Jack I ADORE making cliffhangers and killing people.. Actually in 2 chapters there's a death.. dun Dun DUNNN

**Jules15**: Thank you! And here you go! This chapter is actually basically the same thing on my it's Jack's point if view! :) and it shows how they got there and stuff. It ends on the same line, but different things happen before it cause of Jack's POV.

**No.1 Girl**: Why thank you! Sometimes I just get into the mood of writing and I actually write good chapters... And here you are! I'm going to try and update daily like once I get home from school which is either 4:30 or 6:00 so I'll probably post somewhere around that time. And I WOULD post during school but is blocked :(

**Guest**: I have all of my chapters prewritten, I just like to keep suspense and I'm upload every night so just watch for It each night. If it doesn't come well, either I forgot or I have too much HW or I'm out of wifi or something.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: Found (Jack's POV)

"Hawaii?" Jack asked. "Why Hawaii?"

Sandy made snow out of his golden sand and then out an 'X' through it.

"Well, mate, it looks like you just got your answer," Bunnymund, or Bunny, as he liked to be called, said.

"It makes sense," Tooth admitted. "Pitch knowers everyone's greatest fears and right now, Jack's greatest fear is loosing Elsa for good. So Pitch would know that Jack would look for Elsa, if he had any common sense. So Pitch hid in the least likely place Jack would look. Someplace without snow"

"Ok, now that we know where Pitch is, can we go?" Jack felt eager to get to Elsa as soon as possible.

North spoke up. "Well, I take sleigh. Jack can fly, Bunny, use your holes, and Tooth and Sandy, you can come in sleigh with me."

"What about me?"

Jack had almost forgotten that Anna was there.

"Well, do you want to go?" Tooth asked Anna.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice, since I'd be alone here. And I want to whip some Pitch butt and make him pay for whatever he has done to hurt Elsa, so I'll go in the sleigh with you, North," Anna replied.

"Alright, everyone, stay together, and whatever you do, don't confront Pitch alone, especially you, Jack," North commanded.

Jack let out a snort. And then the Guardians and Anna set out. When they got to where Pitch was, they stayed outside and hidden. They heard a scream. Jack started to lunge forward.

"No, Jack!" North but a large had on Jack chest.

"Pitch'll kill her!" Jack argued.

"I don't think so, mate." Bunny said. "He might be using her as bait."

Then the Guardians and Anna saw Pitch come out of their lair with Elsa in black sand chains and a red haired man. "Hans," Anna growled.

Then they heard Pitch say, "You did this, girl!"

Elsa whimpered and said something to quiet for the guardians to hear, but they saw Pitch take put a knife and carve a 'P' into Elsa's left cheek and a 'B' into her right.

Jack and Anna both were at the verge of tears when they heard Elsa scream.

Pitch said, "Stop this now, or the next ones will be worse." Jack had had enough.

His anger was brewing the snowstorm and Elsa was to blame and she was nearly dying. He couldn't let it go on. He sprang out from the Guardians hiding place and said, "She can't. It's my snowstorm."

* * *

Ok, so there you are. Thanks for reading, and I actually found out that this story has around 5,050 views. IM SO HAPPY I COULD DIEE OMG BUT PLEASE BE A DEAR AND LEAVE A REVIEW, OR FOLLOW OR FAVORITE! STAY AMAZING!


	17. Reunion

I'm really super duper sorry for not uploading last night! I was at a school dance and then when I got home I was partially depressed cause my Cush asked someone else out but I'm ok now! I'm sorry if this is a little short, but it's short and sweet.

Reviews!  
**Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus**: Ok, so PM? I can start it and then you can add to it/ edit and once were don't we can upload it to both of our accounts! And lol, I love your reaction.

**Guest**: This one might be a little short, but the rest will be longer. And I love making things suspenseful! :) there is no cliffhanger to this one, but it'll make you fangirl like CRAZY at the end. and to favorite/ follow you have to make an account. It's free, you just need an email, username, and password. :)

**Jules15**: Thank you! Here you go, and I'll be trying to post daily. I was nearly fangirling myself when I wrote it cause it's what I would want some other fanfic to be like. If it wasn't mine I would have probably screamed when I read it. And I'm not trying to gloat about my fanfic, I'm just saying that sometimes my inner fangirl comes out WAY to easily. :)

**Athene**: Because that's what I do! :) I like to wait and post my chapters, and I like to make it VERY suspenseful, and I like hearing what people have to say about it. If tons of people hate it, then I would stop uploading, even if I had it pre written. There are 23 chapters in this book, and I've already started writing the next one :)

**chinaluv**: Nope, but close. And it's really sad. Everyone who's read it was at least gotten teary eyed. Sometimes I have mood swings and they're usually ready violent so that's why I like death. But I agree. Cliffys are awesome.

**lovinglovexx**: Oops. There's still a 'minor' cliffhanger to come. I love making them tho. :)

**frozenR.O.T.G**: Oops...? ;) and well DUH she's alive... For now.. :)

* * *

Chapter 17: Reunion

"Jack!" Elsa sobbed in relief. Suddenly she couldn't breath. Pitch had coiled one of his dark sand ropes around Elsa's neck and pulled it.

Then she saw a short sword go around Pitch's neck. "Let her go, Pitch," said a heavily Russian accented voice. Elsa felt the tension on her neck dissolve. Elsa felt lightheaded and nearly collapsed. When Elsa fell she felt two strong arms catch her and lay her in the ground. Then she saw white hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Jack..." She said weakly.

"Shhhh.. I've got you," was Jack's reply. "Sandy put her to sleep, will you?"

And then Elsa, basically, blacked out. When she woke up. There were 6 people around her. She only recognized 2, though.

She saw Jack and Anna. Beside Jack was a lady why was dressed like a hummingbird and was flying. And beside her was a little man made if glowing gold sand. Beside Anna was a kangaroo looking thing and beside him was a big man in red and he had tattoos on his wrists. "Who..?"

Elsa asked. It was Jack who replied.

"The lady dressed like a humming bird is Tooth, the golden man beside her is Sandy, the Kangaroo looking thin-"

"I am NOT a Kangaroo! I'm the Easta Bunny!" The Easter bunny had an Australian accent and he had cut off Jack. Jack continued. "As I was saying, that's Bunny, and the man beside Bunny is North." Elsa sat up, wide eyed.

"All of the Guardians!"

"Well, mate, at least she can see us," Bunny said. "It looks like Jack already told her."

Elsa started to get up. "You came," she whispered softly.

"Of course I came!" Jack said, relived that Elsa was recovering. Elsa looked right into Jack's beautiful eyes. Then she hugged him. She inhaled his scent, and sighed.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Elsa admitted. Then she let the tears stream down her face.

"Hey, it's ok," Jack comforted. Elsa pulled away from their embrace, cupped Jack's cheek in her hand, pulled him close,

and kissed him.

* * *

Like I said, short and sweet. I hope you liked it, and I will try and upload the next one tonight. And in the next chapter there's a death. Dun dun dun... Guess who it is and you'll get a shoutout in the next chapter! Stay amazing guys and girls!


	18. Love and Death

Ok, so no one got who gets killed right, but you can find out! This has made people cry, so be warned. Please tell me your reaction once you read it! :)

Reviews!

**tmwillson3**: Sorry, but no. I wish. :)

**Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus**: Ok! I'll probably send you something in the next day or so. And ikr! Death and I are best buds. :)

**Jules15**: I understand. I fangirl like that all the time! And thank you so much! That means the world to me. And I really sorry, but someone's gotta die. You'll find out in this chapter. And it's not Anna, but close :)

**Athene**: thanks! I love making people die of suspense X,D. I'm trying to update it every day around 5-7 o'clock. I go by New York time, I live in the US.

**chinaluv**: It's not one of the Guardians, but one of the people you said was right!

**Mals girl**: it's not Anna but what you said about Elsa is EXACTLY what happens. Wow. Sorry, you guessed wrong so you don't get the shoutout, but your personal opinion and mine are almost exactly alike.

**Guest**: Good or Bad?

Enjoy, but I doubt you will cause its sad.

* * *

Chapter 18: Love and Death

"Oh god," Jack thought. "She's hugging me. Calm down." He was having an internal fanboy moment (it's like what fangirls do only Jack's a guy) Then he heard Elsa crying and she said "I thought if never see you again."

"Hey, it's ok," he tried to comfort her. Jack was disappointed when she broke their embrace, but when she cupped his face in her hand, Jack held his breath. He felt her pull him into her, and his lips brushed hers. Jack had never kissed anyone before, and he'd never thought about it, but it came so natural. He melted into the kiss, while putting one hand on her cheek and the other on her hip. Her lips tasted like mint. Then he heard a cough. Jack and Elsa pulled apart.

"Crap," Jack thought. He just kissed a Queen in front of her sister, the Guardians, and her captors.

"Um, sorry.." Elsa stammered. He blushed. Sandy had a picture of Jack and Elsa kissing in a tree above his head, Tooth was watching with dreamy eyes, North looked fairly happy, and Bunny said, "sorry for breaking up you two lovebirds, but what are going to do with them?"

And he pointed to Pitch and Hans. They were both tied to a tree with a golden rope and they were also frozen to the tree. Jack saw that Elsa had regained most of her strength, and she marched angrily over to them. Her eyes were stormy and clouded with anger and furiousness. She went to Hans first, saying, "do you know what it felt to be me? To be tortured endlessly? To be-"

Elsa stopped mid sentence, looked in horror at the golden rope that Sandy made turning black.

And somehow the ice had melted. Anna had been next to Pitch, screaming at him and punching him. Suddenly Pitch was free, and Jack saw Elsa and Anna back away. The guardians stood in battle positions, alone with Elsa with her ice powers and Anna with a knife in her hand.

Jack had no time to think about how Anna had the knife, he just focused on Pitch. In a flash Pitch had disarmed Anna and had her trapped on the ground. Pitch had a sword in hand, and was about to put it into Anna when Jack heard a bloodcurdling scream and saw Elsa on the ground, with Anna safely out of the way, but Elsa had taken the blow for Anna.

There was blood pouring out of her stomach.

"NO!" Jack yelled, used his special ability on Pitch, also trapping him in a snowy vortex. Jack ran beside Elsa, although Anna was already beside her.

"No, no! Elsa please," Anna was begging.

"Anna," Elsa said in a weak voice. "Oh Anna. I wish I could stay. But-" Elsa coughed up blood. "Anna, there is something I've been meaning to say to you after I hit you in the head when we were little."

"Elsa, please, save your breath,"'Anna was sobbing.

Elsa weakly laughed. "There's no point. But please listen to me." Then Elsa began to sing. It was weak, but her voice was beautiful, all the same.

_"Yes, I wanna build a snowman,  
I wish I could come out and play.  
I know you never see me anymore,  
I wish I could come out the door,  
But I haven't gone away!_

_We can still best buddies,  
Even though we weren't.  
I wish I could tell you why!  
Yes, I wanna build a snowman,  
Of course I wanna build a snowman."_

And after Elsa finished her singing, she focused her eyes on Jack. She said, with tears in her eyes, "Jack, I love you, and I don't wanna leave you, but take care on Anna." And then with that, Elsa closed her eyes and uttered her final breath. Jack howled into the air.

Elsa was dead.

* * *

DONT KILL ME :) PLEASE. DONT. FREAKING. KILL. ME. IM SORRY. ACTUALLY IM NOT. XD please tell me your reaction, if you were smiling, if you got teary eyed, if you actually cried, ect. :)


	19. Spirit

Heyy guys! I hope you liked the last chapter, but this one might make you start screaming for joy.

Reviews!

**lovinglovexx**: XD

**tmwillson3**: TEEHEE. But there's a surprise in this chapter

**Jules15**: THAT IS WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER. And your welcome for making you look weird in the car with your family. :D

**Jillian**: Muahahaha

**Athene**: yes, I like to think that I am. There is 23 chapters in this book and then there's another book that I'm currently writing that is a sequel to this one

**Brook** Uchiha Daughter of Zeus: XD

**chinaluv**: BUT THERES A PLOOOOTTTTT TTTTWWWWIIIIISSSSTTTTT.

* * *

Chapter 19: Spirit

(Elsa had just taken the sword for Anna)

Elsa saw blood pouring out of her stomach.

It burned like fire, but her ice abilities made it not hurt so bad. Everything was a blur, and her eyes were tinted red. Elsa heard Anna and Jack begging her to stay, but Elsa knew her time was up. She could already see her parents beckoning her to come to them. And the only thing Elsa could see clearly was the moon.

It was full, which puzzled her, and it was also the middle of the day. But Elsa wanted to say something to Anna before she died. Elsa sang to Anna, and then told Jack to take care of Anna. And then everything went black.

And then there was a light in the dark.

It was the moon. It seemed to chase all of the shadows away. Elsa was floating, and she saw herself laying on the ground, with blood pouring out her stomach, and Jack and Anna sobbing over heard dead body.

"Hey!" She yelled. "I'm right here! I'm alright!"

But no one looked up. Elsa flew down to them and tried tapping Jack's shoulder. It went through. Elsa gasped. She tried touching Anna, but the same thing happened. She tried to touch all of the guardians, but she just went through them. Finally, Elsa was sobbing. No one could see her. Not even her sister.

"Why would you do this?!" Elsa screamed at the Moon.

She didn't know why she was yelling at the moon, but then she realized something.

"you did this," she whispered at the moon.

_"Yes, Elsa, I did this. You have special power, and you must use them for good. And do not be afraid." _

Elsa was mystified at the majestic voice of the Moon. Elsa went over to her own dead body, and decided to make herself look better. She put a sparkly purple dress with snowflakes on her dead body. Elsa watched with hopeful eyes as Jack and Anna looked in awe at her dead body.

Elsa fixed her dead body's hair into a side braid, just like she always did. Elsa knew that this was her only chance to let them see. Elsa spread her arms wide, and then made her dead body shimmer and turn into a miniature flurry.

After she did that, Elsa wrote in the snow, "I'm here."

Jack and Anna both looked wildly around, but neither of them looked at her. Well, they did, but it was like they were looking over her shoulders. Elsa sobbed. She went to hug Jack, but he went right through her. Elsa gasped.

She knew that her fingers went through him, but she never expected him to go fully through her.

Elsa was about to leave when she heard Jack say, "Where are you?"

Elsa wrote in the snow, "Behind you."

Jack whirled around, but his eyes passed though her.

"I don't see anything. Who are you?" Elsa broke down. The love of her life didn't know her. Reluctantly she wrote,

"The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway."

Anna gasped. "Elsa?" She whispered.

"Yes, sister." Elsa wrote hopefully. Elsa saw Jack's eyes widen.

"Elsa, where are you? Why can't we see you?"

Elsa remembered Jack saying that he couldn't be seen by anyone who didn't believe in him. Elsa decided that try that.

"Believe, Jack." She wrote. "Believe.."

Jack breathed. "Oh god. North, you don't suppose..?"

But North was looking at Elsa. North knew Elsa had become a spirit when he saw the "I'm here." Elsa saw North looking at her and weakly said, "can you see me? "

North nodded.

* * *

Yay Elsa's a spirit now. Some of you all actually guessed this, and I applaud you. I'll try and upload the next chapter around the same time tomorrow, but if I don't, please don't freak out! I'll upload it when I can.

And if you haven't already, I'd like you to check out my other two Fanfics that I've uploaded. neither of them are finished, but if you could leavg a review on them I would be a very happy writer and I might not kill more people off :)


	20. I Love You

Sorry, I'm updating a little late. It's just that's I just got home and i haven't been home since 7:00 this morning so yeah. But I didn't forget about yall! This chapter is adorable and I loved writing it. Y'all hard hardcore fangirls will be screaming at the end of this X.D

Reviews!

**Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus**: Ya, oh gods I couldn't just leave Jack broken hearted like that! I love him to much

**zo**: Don't worry, you weren't the only one :)

**lovinglovexx**: Yay! I wouldn't want everyone to want to hunt me down and murder me in my sleep. :)

**tmwillson3**: I'm glad. Yes it is, but then again, Arendelles gonna be confused on why their ruler never ages, and Anna's eventually gonna die of old age, but I'm not gonna put that in any of my books unless it needs a good tear-jerker part

**Jules15**: Yup, I wanted a nice plot twist. And here is the next chapter. And also, when my readers are happy, I'm happy.

**Athene**: why thank you!

**chinaluv**: TeeHee! Thanks!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20: I Love You

Jack was confused. Elsa's old ripped blue dress had just been replaced with a gorgeous purple one. And her hair just magically put itself into a braid. That's when Jack realized that Elsa was stunningly beautiful.

But she was dead.

That's all Jack could think about. And the fact that something had magically happened to Elsa. And the fact that she looked like she would wake up and kiss him playfully.

Jack was heartbroken.

The only person who understood him, the only person he loved, one of the only people who could see him, was dead. Suddenly Elsa's body shimmered. And it turned into a mini flurry.

Jack's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the words, 'I'm here' where Elsa's body had just laid a couple of seconds ago.

Who's here? The moon? Jack looked widely around but saw no one. So he said, "where are you?"

In a matter of seconds a reply came in the snow.

"Behind you."

Jack whirled around. But he saw no one.

"I don't see anything. Who are you?"

Jack faintly heard someone crying, but he assumed it was Anna so he dismissed it. The answer came slowly.

"The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway."

What did that mean? The cold didn't bother him. Could it be himself? And then Anna gasped.

"Elsa...?" He heard her whisper.

'What?!' He thought. "Elsa, where are you? Why can't I see you?" Jack looked around wildly. Jack's mind reeled when he saw the answer.

"Believe, Jack. Believe." it said.

Jack looked at the moon. It was unnaturally full.

"Oh god," Jack said out loud. "North, you don't suppose..."

But Jack trailed off. He saw North looking at a blank spot in the air.

'It is. It has too be.' Jack thought.

Jack closed his eyes. He pictured what Elsa looked like, her platinum blond hair, her blue eyes, so much like his own. Her beautiful figure, and the baby blue dress that she looked to devastatingly gorgeous in. How she talked. How she walked. How she smelled. Her voice. Her beautiful singing voice that she had sung when she went to her ice castle. Suddenly Jack felt pressure at his lips. He opened his eyes and there she was, in all of her beautiful, regal, natural self, the Queen of Arendelle, Elsa, kissing him. Jack closed his eyes and enjoyed this moment. When he and his beloved were reunited, and death couldn't even separate them. Finally they pulled apart, and Elsa saw surprise in her eyes. Then he realized that he had not been able to see her, and she must have gone through him, just trying to get his attention.

"Can you see me...?" Elsa whispered.

"Yes, Jack whispered back.

Jack saw tears in her eyes as she looked at him. Her eyes were also filled with relivedness, compassion, hopefulness, and love. Elsa flung her self at Jack and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back just as tight.

"I thought I'd lost you," whispered Jack.

"You'll never lose me," Elsa replied.

They hugged for a long time. Then Elsa suddenly whispered in Jack's ear, "I love you, Jack."

Jack pulled back from their hug.

Elsa's eyes widened with hurt. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Jack didn't let her finish. He silenced her by kissing her, and he felt her melt into the kiss. Then it was her who broke the kiss.

_"I love you too, Elsa."_

* * *

There you go! It was a little fluffy, but not a lot. I hope you like it! As always, please review, favorite and/or follow! I love all of my readers And I want them to be happy. I'm sorry all of my cheaters are short, but the next one should be longer then the rest. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) love y'all!


	21. The Wedding

Hey guys! Here you all are, right on time! I hope you enjoy this!

I got a question about what happened to Pitech and Hans. I wanna clear this up, so Hans was kill in a way that was similar to Elsa getting tortured, and Pitch is trapped in Jack's snowy vortex thingy. So I hope this cleared that up.

and I am so happy that I'm getting so many reviews! THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER REVIEWED

**chinaluv**: thanks!

**Jules15**: ikr! I'm glad you like this

**Athene**: thanks! Here you go!

**tmwillson3**: I'll try to write more fluff, but not in this story. Maybe the next one

**love-kills-quickly**: Yes, Elsa can see Anna. And Pitch was trapped in a snowy vortex forever and Hans died. (I'm not going into details. Let's just say it was similar to how Elsa was tortured.)

**Raphs No.1 Girl**: ikr! They are so freaking adorable I just... *high pitched fangirl scream*

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21: Wedding

(1 Year Later)

Elsa sighed. She had forgotten what today was. She forgot that this day would change forever. Elsa was daydreaming, just thinking about Jack. They had gone on several dates together, and the people loved him. Elsa loved him beyond compare, but she wished they would get married.

"Oh s***!" Elsa swore out loud.

'Oh yeah, we ARE getting married. Today.' Elsa remembered.

Her wedding was today.

"Elsa, are you awake yet?" Anna, Elsa's little sister, knocked on the door.

Elsa ran to the door and swung it open.

"Today's the day!" Elsa screamed.

Then Elsa froze. What if the people couldn't see Jack? Then she remembered that North had made and given Jack a snowflake necklace thingy (or whatever you call a necklace that's worn by a guy) to wear so that everyone could see him. Luckily, everyone at Arendelle could see Elsa. They didn't know that Elsa died, and she didn't plan to tell them. Elsa shivered. It had been a year since she had died, but she could sometimes still feel the hot blood pouring all over her body.

"Elsa? Elsa snap out of it!" Elsa blinked as Anna snapped in from of her face.

"Sorry, I zoned out," Elsa told Anna.

"We gotta go get ready!" Anna exclaimed. "I don't even know what your going to wear!"

"Don't worry Anna, I know exactly what my wedding dress will look like," Elsa assured Anna.

Suddenly Anna keeled over. She groaned.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed. "Are you alright?!"

Anna replied, "This baby is a kicker."

'Oh yeah. Anna's pregnant and she's nearly due.'

Elsa was being very forgetful today. (Anna and Kirstoff are already married)

Soon, Elsa and Anna were in their dresses. Anna was beautiful, in a long sleeved green dress (because it was winter) with a pink lace around her stomach and there were purple swirly designs all over the dress. The dress went down to Anna's feet.

But it was Elsa who would take away the prize for being the most beautiful.

Elsa was wearing a white fluffy dress that had a small spit near her left leg, much like how it was with her ice castle dress. There were blue pearls all over her dress, and they sparkled purple no matter how you looked at them. Elsa's dress was strapless, for the cold didn't bother her. The train on her dress was about 4 feet long, it was transparent, and there were snowflake designs all over it, and her whole dress had snowflake designs all over it as well.

Elsa had made it with her powers, and Anna just stared at her, dumbfounded. Elsa also did her hair like she normally did, a side braid, only there was a line of snowflakes in her hair.

Elsa said, "You look beautiful."

Anna stumbled over her words, "you look beautifuler. Well not fuller, but more beautiful."

Elsa smiled at the memory of the Coronation.

A knock on the door interrupted the two women. "It's almost time, your majesties."

Elsa took a deep breath. "Let's go."

So everyone took their places. Anna was obviously Elsa's head bridesmaid. Tooth came next. Then it was Repunzel, Elsa's cousin, and then Astrid, who was Jack's friend, but Elsa and Astrid had become close friends. Tooth was wearing something similar to what Anna wear wearing, only she had a necklace that let people see her, only Tooth appeared as a normal person and not a giant human humming bird.

Kristoff was Jack's best man, and then it was Bunny. Then it was Flynn, one of Jack's best friends, and also he was Repunzel's husband. And after Flynn it was Hiccup, one of Jack's better friends. Jack and Kristoff had really bonded together as 'bros'.

North was the man who was marring Jack and Elsa. Sandy was at the wedding, and he was presenting the rings. Merida, one of Elsa's friends, would be the 'Flower Girl', only it would be snowflakes, and Merida didn't actually mind doing it.

So everyone went out, and since Elsa's father was dead, Olaf led her down the isle. And much to Elsa's surprise, Olaf did a wonderful job, and he didn't start talking halfway down the isle.

When Elsa made her appearance, almost everyone gasped. She was stunningly beautiful. Elsa felt so happy, she could die. Oh yeah, she already did. (Lol, I couldn't resist. Don't kill me)

Elsa and Jack said their vows, and Jack didn't hesitate when North said, "You may kiss the bride." It stated to snow, but only on the newly wed couple. After that, everything was a blur. It went by so fast until the reception. Elsa and Jack made an ice skating rink, and they had their first dance on there. Elsa had never had so much fun during the reception. Everything was perfect, and everyone was happy. Everyone congratulated Elsa and Jack, and Elsa just had the time of her life. Punzie, (Repunzel), Astrid, Merida, Hiccup, and Flynn were all best friends with Jack and Elsa had met some of them through Jack and they became pretty close friends.

Punzie and Flynn were a couple, as were Astrid and Hiccup, and Merida was single and happy about it. She was very independent.

Elsa's favorite songs came on, such as Counting Stars by One Republic, The Monster by Eminem ft. Rihanna, and Sail by Awolnation. Elsa even sang her personal favorite, of course, Let it Go. Everyone was amazed at her singing voice, since no one had heard her sing before.

Elsa and Jack both did their magic, creating amazing things which amazed all. Elsa had the time of her life, and she was with her beloved.

She just couldn't retail how much fun she had and how much that night meant to her.

* * *

There you go! I hope you liked it, and of you did, pleaseeeee review! And follow. Or favorite. But like I said, don't kill me for saying that Elsa already died. I really couldn't resist. And I hope u like how I put in all of the other characters! And if you didn't like the songs that I said, just substitute them for your own favorites. :)


	22. The Baby

Sorry this is a little late! But this should be a little longer then some of the others.

* * *

Uchiha Daughter of Zeus: Like I said, I couldn't resist. The urge was to great and I took the opportunity.

tmwillson3: Why thank you! And it's one if my favorite songs

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22: The Baby

Elsa bolted upright at the sound of Anna's scream.

Elsa ran out of the room, with Jack in her heels. It had been one week since Jack and Elsa had gotten married, and they were off to their honeymoon in another week. It's not that Elsa didn't love Anna with all of her heart, but she didn't want anything to ruin this week of bliss.

She rushed into Anna's room, to find that Anna was holding onto her stomach with a panic stricken look on her face. Anna has hyperventilating.

"I think the baby's coming," she choked out.

"Where's Kristoff?!" Elsa asked.

"He's out with Sven," Anna replied.

"Ok. Jack, go get doctor Natalie. And if you see Olaf, tell him to get Kristoff. Now Anna, honey, everything's going to be alright. Just get on the bed and take deep breaths." Elsa started giving orders.

Even though Elsa had never been in this situation before, she felt strangely calm and she knew what to do. Elsa gripped Anna's hand.

"If there is too much pain, squeeze my hand as hard as you can and you can scream as loud as you want. And breathe," Elsa ordered Anna.

By this time servants started arriving into the room. "Princess Anna is in labor," Elsa told them. "Get some towels, and tell everyone that everything is alright."

The servants bowed, and left the room hurriedly. Soon Jack was back with the doctor and Kristoff, and the doctor was giving instructions to Anna.

"Breathe in and out, and push had hard as you can to get the baby out."

Anna did as she was told, and she was screaming in pain as well. And Elsa's hand felt like it was breaking in a million pieces because Anna was squeezing it so hard. Elsa want to let go, but she stayed strong for Anna. Soon there was a baby in Anna's arms covered in blood and mucus, but it wasn't moving.

"No," Anna whispered. "NO!" She screamed.

The baby was dead. Anna let out a blood curdling scream, but no one tried to science her. But then the sun shone in through the window, and surrounded the baby.

The baby was lifted from Anna's arms, and it's once ginger hair turned to a golden blond. The baby was soaked in the sunlight, and then it started to glow itself. The baby's skin turned a gorgeous natural tan that any girl would have been jealous of. Then the glowing stopped and the baby floated down back into Anna's arms.

It started crying. Everyone was astounded.

"Sammy," Jack whispered. "What?" Elsa asked.

Everyone looked at Jack, waiting for an explanation. "Well, you know how Manny is the Spirit of the Moon?" Everyone nodded. They all knew about the Man in the Moon. "Well," Jack took a deep breath.

"Sammy is the Spirit of the Sun."

* * *

DUN DUN CLIFHANGER! Lol oops... I hope you liked it, please review, favorite, and/or follow! :)


End file.
